<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Day with Demons by Jenn23133</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815991">Valentine's Day with Demons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn23133/pseuds/Jenn23133'>Jenn23133</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Valentines days, slightly nsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn23133/pseuds/Jenn23133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series I made on my Tumblr (yukiobeyme) but just for the organization I am posting here too!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lucifer X MC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer honestly didn’t mean to miss it. He had promised you an extravagant Valentine’s; fancy restaurant, ballroom dancing and just showing you off. But a meeting with Diavolo went overtime, really overtime. After 10 pm, you gave up on the idea of the date, taking of your outfit that fits you perfectly as well as lingerie that Asmodeus promised would drive Lucifer crazy. Then went to bed, if you cried yourself to sleep, only your pillow knows.</p>
<p>You woke up sometime later, to soft kisses on your shoulders and the mutter of apology after apology. You didn’t want Lucifer to know you were awake, but he must have felt your body tense a little.</p>
<p>“I’m truly sorry my beloved,” he spoke louder, knowing you were awake to hear him. “Please look at me?” It wasn’t often Lucifer beg and sound desperate. With a sigh, you turned over to look at him. You didn’t bother to hide the sadness in your eyes, you were too upset with him. Lucifer wrapped you in his arms and pulled you closer to him, you didn’t try to resist him but made sure to pull back some so you could see his face.</p>
<p>“I don’t even know the words to say to express how sorry I am,” Lucifer started making sure o keep eye contact with you, “It was completely inexcusable, it just the meeting with Diavolo,” you stopped him there, “ I was hoping I’d be more important to you than Diavolo especially on Valentine’s Day, Lucifer,”. Lucifer looked conflicted, “My beloved, I have sworn my loyalty to him,”.</p>
<p>“Then why don’t you go spend the rest of Valentine’s with him? If he is so important, I bet he wouldn’t mind, he’d love to have you,” you could feel you’re getting angrier and more frustrated with each word.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” and that’s when the tear started to fall. Lucifer instantly pulled you closer, kissing your head, and rubbing soothing circles on your back. It took you a while to calm down, but Lucifer kept comforting you until your tears ran dry.</p>
<p>“Will you let me show you how much I love you?” Lucifer asked, pulling back some to judge your reaction.</p>
<p>“Please?” Lucifer immediately caught your lips in a slow kiss that got more desperate by the minute. By the end of it, you were left breathless. While you caught your breath, Lucifer moved to kiss you all over your face, starting with your forehead, then your cheeks, nose, chin and finally your jawline. Then the kisses trailed down your neck to your shoulder.</p>
<p>The night continued at that pace, Lucifer kept to his promise, taking the time to worship your body, complimenting you and ensure by the end of you felt loved and appreciated. The sex started slow; it wasn’t your usual pace but more like lovemaking than fucking. Soon the pace got unbearable and the sex turned desperate. When you both finished, Lucifer whispered more praise and brought you into another kiss.</p>
<p>“I love you and I hope I can make this up to you,” Lucifer looked at you, his eyes still glazed from his high. It wasn’t often Lucifer said these words, he preferred not to repeat him and show his love through actions.</p>
<p>“I think you’ve started,” giving him a small smile.</p>
<p>“What are you doing tomorrow? Shall we reschedule it for then?”</p>
<p>“That sounds lovely,” smiling a little bigger and feeling touched.</p>
<p>After dinner and ballroom dancing, the sex that night was rougher and more desperate. Especially after Lucifer saw you in the lingerie, he growled and practically pounced on you.</p>
<p>“Remind me to thank Asmodeus later,” you laughed in response feeling better, lighter, and most importantly loved.</p>
<p>At the end of the night, you feel asleep in Lucifer’s arm and when his arms tightened around you a bit, in a quick squeeze you replied with, “I love you too,”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mammon x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NSFW, Top Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You couldn’t help but feel disappointed as the day went on and Mammon didn’t seem to know the significance of the date. It was another normal day to him, and you got to watch as the Demons around you got to celebrate Valentine’s Day. On the walk home, Mammon talked your ear off, but you kept quiet and to yourself if Mammon noticed he didn’t mention it. Once back at the house, you walked straight to your room and locked the door, desperate to be alone but then also annoyed and upset you were left alone. You threw yourself on your bed and played on your DDD for a while, hoping to get your mind off things but around every corner of your apps, devilgram, and status updates had something to do with love and Valentine’s Day. You threw your DDD down in frustration, letting out a sigh before you threw your hands on your face before running it through your hair.</p><p>There was a noise as someone tried to open you locked door and then a knock.</p><p>“MC?”</p><p>“Go away,” you called out.</p><p>“MC, come on,” you recognized the voice belonged to Mammon.</p><p>“Go away, Mammon. I don’t want to be bothered,” It was a lie but you didn’t know if you could stand to be in the same room as him.</p><p>“Come on MC, it’s Valentine’s Day. Don’t you want to spend it with the GREAT Mammon?” You glared at the door in shock when he mentioned valentine’s day. You got up off your bed and opened your door.</p><p>“You knew all along?” You asked in disbelief.</p><p>“Well yea, are you ready to follow me?” Mammon asked stepping out of your way to allow you out of your room.</p><p>“You’re an ass,” You said as you turned and grabbed his gift off your dresser.</p><p>“Where are we going?” you asked looking at him curiously, knowing it wasn’t like he had tons of money to spend, but that didn’t matter to you, you are just glad he actually did remember.</p><p>“You’ll see,” Mammon pulled at your free hand to guide you to the location. When you arrived at his door, you couldn’t help but give Mammon a curious look.</p><p>Without acknowledging the look, you have him, Mammon opened his door to reveal that he had decorated his room with red hearts, candles, added blankets to his huge couch, had an arrange of snacks on his table along with a vase of roses.</p><p>“How about a romantic movie night?” Mammon looked shyly at you, he hoped it was enough.</p><p>“That sounds perfect, Mammon. Thank you,” you stood on your tiptoes to press a quick kiss to his cheek before entering his room. While it took him a moment to recover, he closed and locked the door behind him hoping for privacy. When you turned and looked at you a smile spread across your face because he was holding his cheek where you had kissed him.</p><p>You nestled into the blankets as he started the movie before joining you. Within three minutes into the movie, Mammon started to squirm.</p><p>“Mammon quit moving,” you nudged him a little trying to get your point across but that only settled him for a few moments before he squirmed again. He soon added sighs to his constant movement.</p><p>“Mammon, what is your problem?” You asked him, reaching for the remote to pause the movie.</p><p>“You aren’t paying attention to me,” Mammon pouted and looked away from you, but the TV light gave away that he was blushing.</p><p>“Well, there is a movie on?” You weren’t sure how to reply to him.</p><p>“Come here,” you said as you tugged on Mammon’s hand. You arranged yourselves so you were in the corner of the couch, so you could lounge and watch the movie while Mammon laid between your legs and rested his head on you lap.</p><p>You proceed to absentmindedly play with his hair and occasionally softly stroking his face. You could have sworn you felt Mammon’s chest vibrate as if he able to purr. Once the movie was over you glanced at Mammon to see his eyes were closed and he was fully relaxed. At some point during the movie, Mammon moved so he could lay on his stomach and have his arms wrapped around your waist.</p><p>“Mammon?” you quietly whispered, not really wanting to wake him if he was asleep. You heard him hum in reply.</p><p>“Would you like your gift?” you asked and had to move back to make sure you didn’t butt heads with him. You laughed as you handed him a red bag with white tissue paper littered in hearts. You couldn’t help but chuckle at his enthusiasm over the gift. He pulled out some different types of chocolates and then panda bear and which he held close to his heart.</p><p>“I love it,” Mammon said softly, cuddling the bear.</p><p>“It can change into a pillow,” you said as you motioned him to let you demonstrate how the panda could turn into a pillow.</p><p>“That’s amazing! You won’t tell my brothers about it will you?” Mammon asked worriedly as he snuggled the pillow to his face.</p><p>“Of course not,” You replied as you pulled him into a kiss. It started out innocently enough, but it was evident that the kiss was heating up.</p><p>“Bed?” you asked, and you started to get up, looking back at Mammon, who was now scrambling off the couch and quickly followed you to his bed.</p><p>Deciding you wanted control, you gently pushed him onto the bed before straddling him. Mammon was very attentive to all your movements and very eager to please you. He seemed to smirk whenever he was able to get you to moan and he basked in any praise and attention you gave him. You stripped him slowly to tease him, even though it was evident you were both worked up passed your breaking point. Because you were in control, he let you top. At first, you tried to tease him with a slow pace, but it didn’t last long as you both grew too desperate.</p><p>Mammon came with a loud groan and you were quick to follow. While you caught your breath you gently rested your foreheads together.</p><p>“I love you,” you said barely above a whisper before leaning down to kiss Mammon, who flushed at your confession, even though you have said it a thousand times before.</p><p>“I love you too” he replied as he moved the sheet so you could get comfortable and cuddle together. When you woke up the next morning, you noticed that at some point in the night Mammon got up and brought his new pillow pet to bed. While you promised not to tell his brothers, you couldn’t help yourself grab a few pictures of Mammon cuddling his new panda bear just for your safekeeping.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Leviathan x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi had planned to do so much for Valentine’s Day for you, it wasn’t as big in Devildom but for you, he was willing to make it a big deal. You both had gotten each other chocolates and Levi got you the new book of the Manga series you started, and you got him an anime figurine. The smile he gave you when he realized it was the one, he was missing, was completely worth the hassle it was to find it. He originally planned for a dressed-up dinner and go to a few fancier places, but the closer the time got to get ready and to leave, the more antsy Levi became.</p><p>“Levi,” You started to get his attention and gently placed your hand on his arm, “We don’t have to go out. Why don’t we order something and do a marathon of TSL?” You gave him a softly reassuring smile.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Levi looked worried, he thought not making Valentine’s Day a big deal.</p><p>“Of course,” you could help but laugh and smile brightly at him, “Valentine’s Day is about spending time and showing love to your loved one and as long as I’m with you I’m happy” with that you gave Levi quick kiss on the cheek.</p><p>It doesn’t matter how many times you show affection or receive it from Levi, he still never failed to flush and stumble over his next words.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Levi look confused but was eager to know the answer, the chance to get out of socializing and watching anime with you was really appealing.</p><p>“Positive” the relieved look on Levi’s face made you smile. “Let change into PJs, I’ll be back soon,” with that you gave him another peck on the cheek before slipping out of his room. You rushed to your room to change into your PJs before deciding to stop in the kitchen to grab as many snacks as you could carry.</p><p>You knocked on Levi’s door to make sure he was dressed and because your hands were full. Levi got the door, in sweatpants with no shirt, and had a surprised look on his face with the number of snacks you had.</p><p>“Ready?” You asked as you dropped the snacks setting the snacks down near the TV and his beanbags. Before you sat in your usual beanbag, Levi asked you to sit with him instead, not making eye contact with you. This left you practically sitting on his lap and curling up to him for warmth.</p><p>“Comfortable?” Levi asked with a chuckle looking down at you, his face was flushed but look relaxed and happy you joined him. You simply hummed in response and placed your head on his chest. You knew better than to distract Levi during an anime marathon but tease him. Your method of teasing him was simply, move around in his lap. The first time Levi took a sharp breath in, the second time he looked down at you in confusion. By the third time, he figured out you were doing it on purpose and shifted himself, and you could tell he had gotten interested in your game. You positioned yourself so you could easily kiss him.</p><p>It was slow and clumsy, but Levi seemed to be enthusiastic about kissing you, you couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. You poked at his side, so Levi would gasp and took the opportunity to explore his mouth with your tongue.</p><p>“Should we head to your room? Where there is a bed?” Levi asked once you broke to catch your breath. Without answering you stood up and grabbed his hand to pull him up.</p><p>“Don’t worry about a shirt, it will be off soon anyways,” you turned slightly to look back at Levi to give him a quick wink.</p><p>Once back to your room, you picked off where you left off. Taking the opportunity to push Levi against the walk and hold him there as you make out. You pressed your leg in between him and he instantly started to grind against your thigh.</p><p>You would eventually be guided to your bed, where Levi helped you out of your shirt and then would gently push you onto the bed and crawled on top of you. After that he seemed a little lost, “You can touch me, you know,” you reach out towards Levi and grasp his hand. You brought his hand to your chest before pulling him down in another kiss.</p><p>“We don’t have to do anything you do want,” you told him once you both broke the kiss for air.</p><p>“I know but I want too, but I might need you to help me,” Levi blushed at him admitting it.</p><p>Levi would proceed to make slow love with you, gaining confidence over time but the sex was filled with weird noises, laughter, and clumsiness, but you would not have traded it for the world.</p><p>He would stay the night in your room, and you would fall asleep on his chest but just before you drifted off to sleep you Levi told you he loved you and tightened his arms around you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Satan x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There is only reference to sex (Source: Tiktok) but nothing explicit</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Satan’s idea of Valentine’s day date was like something out of the movie. Finding a secluded place to lay out a picnic and read to each other. You both made each other’s favorite dishes from your realm. Satan had prepared egg lasagna, sushi, and redxred apple pie, which you knew he made because it was his favorite. While you prepared mini sliders, rose-shaped apple tarts, and you decided to go all out and grab a bottle of wine to share.</p><p>The area Satan led you to was beautiful, there was a pond in the middle of a flower garden. The added bonus was the tall hedges that would hide you from plain view. Satan spread out the blanket and set the basket down and gestured at you to sit. You sat down on the blanket and took in the beautiful view.</p><p>“How did you find such a place?” you looked over at a blush spread across Satan’s face, who was already looking at you with a soft smile.</p><p>“The house got too loud, so I left with my book and stumbled across this place. I think Lucifer and Diavolo are the only people that know I come here and truly know about this place,” Satan looked across that pond with a thoughtful expression.</p><p>“It’s gorgeous,” you said following his gaze. You noticed now that there was a family of ducks swimming in the pond.</p><p>“Not as gorgeous as you,” Satan replied but immediately cringed.</p><p>You couldn’t help but snort at that statement, “feeling cheesy today, are we?” you asked with a playful smile.</p><p>“Too many romance dramas,” Satan said as he graceful sat to join you on the blanket.</p><p>“You found a new one? Tell me about it,” Satan flashed you a huge smile, excited to tell you about the show.</p><p>“Let’s get the food out first or we’ll never eat,” Satan started pulling out the food while you focused on grabbing the wine and the wine glass. You handed Satan a half-full glass of wine smiling brightly at him.</p><p>“Shall we toast?” he asked looking at you.</p><p>“Let us toast to another year of fun and love,” it wasn’t the best toast but being put on the spot it was the best you could come up with.</p><p>“Who is being the cheesy one now?” Satan chuckled as you tapped glasses and took your first sip.</p><p>“This is a very nice wine,” Satan said looking genuinely surprised.</p><p>“It is, so about the romance drama?” reminding him about your previous request as you started to serve plates. Satan’s eyes danced with excitement as he launched into a retelling of the drama’s storyline, laughing and asking questions when necessary and truly enjoying how happy and animated he was about the drama.</p><p>Soon the plates and wine glasses were empty, while it wasn’t too late the air had chilled. With a shiver, Satan chuckled before motioning to you to sit closer to him.</p><p>“You have something on your face, let me get it,” was the only warning you got before Satan closed the gap between you. You gasped and Satan took advantage of letting his tongue explore your mouth. But as quickly as it started it ended and Satan picked up the book and started to read to you. You were surprised at how quickly it ended but decided to not press the issue.</p><p>Soon the sky was getting darker and the air was definitely getting colder. “Why don’t we back up and get you home to warm up?” Satan asked suddenly stopping midsentence. He bookmarked the page and you got off him so you could both pack up quickly.</p><p>“Oh wait, Satan. You have something on your mouth.” You said it as innocently as possible.</p><p>“Really?” Satan asked reaching up to his face.</p><p>“Yea, you are probably going to need a napkin here,” as you grabbed then handed him the napkin. Satan was quick to wipe his mouth before looking back at you to see if he got whatever it was off his face.</p><p>“Great, you cleaned off my seat for later,” you said with a devilish smile. Satan’s eyes immediately blew up with lust.</p><p>“Then why don’t we get back home quickly, so it doesn’t get dirty again.” With everything in hand, you and Satan made it back to the house in record timing. If any of the brothers saw, you both rush to his room they never made a comment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Asmodeus x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There is sex, it's Asmodeus...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t much of a surprise that Asmodeus’ Valentine’s Day plan revolved around a spa day and sex. It started with doing face masks together in his large bathroom and then even doing a new hair mask he found the last thing he went shopping. There were strawberries with whip cream as you both took a rose water bath completed with actual rose petals in the water as well.</p><p>What you weren’t expecting was the number of gifts Asmodeus got you.</p><p>“Asmodeus, dear, this is all nice but it’s too much,” You started to feel guilty about making him a dozen of his own personal Wicked Cupcakes, flowers, and his favorite perfume.</p><p>“Nonsense and besides, the argument could be made that these gifts are for me too,” Asmodeus looked at you with pure lust in his eyes and a devilish grin.</p><p>As you went through the first gift you immediately knew what he meant. He had gotten you lingerie, as sorts of color and styles and even a few risker things you would never imagine wearing. You have worn lace and even silk for him but hot pink lace, leather, and even a pair of underwear with a heart cut of it for easy access seemed a bit much.</p><p>“You have to put on a show for me!” Asmodeus exclaimed, obviously very happy and excited with the gifts he got you.</p><p>“Asmodeus…” you started but he was quick to interrupt, “none of the buts are allowed here, you are gorgeous and I want you to show me how amazing you will look with them on,” you rolled your eyes at his but comment knowing all too well Asmodeus was an ass man.</p><p>Not wanting to put up a fight, you headed towards his bathroom, “What you aren’t going to change in front of me?” Asmodeus called out. “Asmodeus, we both know you wouldn’t get the fashion show you wanted if I got dressed in front of you, as soon as my clothes are off you would have me in bed,” you laughed at his pouting face, but he knew you were right.</p><p>“Well then hurry back don’t keep me waiting,” he made a gestured for you to hurry into the bathroom.</p><p>You decided to first try on the one you figured would be the hardest to get one. There were so many silk ribbons to wrap around your legs and stomach. You glanced in the mirror before heading out to Asmodeus’ room and loosing too much confidence. You immediately blushed when you saw Asmodeus’ reaction. He was lounged on his chair looking bored but as soon as you entered, he sat straight up, looking at you with wide eyes, and mouth agape.</p><p>“I can’t wait to take that off with my teeth sweetheart,” his comment made you flush more and move to cover yourself.</p><p>“No no don’t hide yourself, darling,” Asmodeus commented before strolling over to you.</p><p>“Give me a spin,” he was so close to your neck, you shivered when his hot breath brushed against you.</p><p>“You look so divine, I might just eat you up now,” Asmodeus leaned down to nip at your ear the neck. Your response was immediate, arching up slightly towards him and making sure to bare your neck as much as possible.</p><p>He had similar reactions to each lingerie you came out in to show him, though he got more handsy each time working you both up. You were finally down to probably your least favorite one, it was sheer lace and the easy access underwear. You took a deep breath before exiting out the bathroom.</p><p>While you though Asmodeus had reached his peak of lust a long time ago, it turns out you were wrong. His eyes almost seemed to glow, and he was solely focused on you.</p><p>“You really do look divine in this, get over here, don’t keep me waiting,” Asmodeus practically growled at you.</p><p>“These are the easy-access underwear? So naughty, aren’t you?” Asmodeus said as he circled around you. Once Asmodeus was in front of you again, he drew you in for a kiss that was filled with passion, moans, and tongue. When you broke to breathe, Asmodeus moved to attack your neck; nipping, sucking, and biting any of the neck available.</p><p>“Asmodeus, bed,” at times like this you forget about your pact, but it also made it very useful. Asmodeus practically dragged you to his bed before gently guiding you and the bed. Asmodeus gave you a minute to rearrange the pillows as you pleased and get comfortable before straddling you. Asmodeus made sure he worshiped every part of your body and got rid of the see-through lace shirt quite quickly, where you were sure you heard a ripping noise. The sex you had was full of passion, desire, and lust. You were for sure going to have bruises from where he held your hips so tight and you were going to have so many hickeys in the morning but Asmodeus’ neck would match as well. You fell asleep in Asmodeus’ arms completely exhausted and worn out.</p><p>In the morning, Asmodeus would pick of the shirt from the night before and turn to look at you, holding it up, “I guess I got pretty excited last night,” he said with a smile and a small chuckle, “I guess I’ll have to get you a new one,”.</p><p>When you arrived at the kitchen with your hands intertwined, the brothers at the table expressions changed. Lucifer and Levi had a surprised look, and Mammon was in disbelief, while Satan, Beelzebub, and Belphegor looked quite amused.</p><p>“What?” you asked looking at the brothers, concerned something was wrong.</p><p>“I think you need to go and touch up the concealer on your neck,” Satan finally answered your question, which made him, Beelz, and Belphegor laugh.</p><p>You were completely embarrassed when you raised your hand to cover your neck and look in horror at Asmodeus. While Asmodeus, look at you with a quite pleased with his handwork.</p><p>“Come on, I’ll help you cover it,” Asmodeus gently pulled you towards the kitchen door.</p><p>In the end, you and Asmodeus ended up missing breakfast completely, because if you had to use concealer you might as well make it worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Beelzebub x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is pure smut, its Food Sex.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Planning Valentine’s with Beelzebub was too easy. It simply revolved around food, from his favorite cheeseburgers, spicy rainbow pizza, and sushi. The hardest part was getting it into the house and making sure that Beelz didn’t eat it before your date started. The date consisted of lounging in your room with a random movie playing and sharing food together. Occasionally you feed each other pieces of food and soon you felt bold enough to such on his fingers whenever he gave you a piece.</p><p>“Have you had enough yet? Ready for Dessert?” You asked coyly, as you slowly got off the bed to grab the dessert you had hidden in your room earlier. It was simple strawberries and whip cream, but before you made your way back to your bed, you checked to make sure the door was locked.</p><p>As you approached the bed, Beelzebub looked at you confused.</p><p>“What are you doin-“he started as he watched you take off your t-shirt.</p><p>“Well it would be messy to eat without a plate so you can use me,” you said shyly suddenly finding yourself insecure about this idea.</p><p>“Oh,” Beelz pupils seemed to grow and he roughly swallowed. He gently guided you on your back before taking the canned whip cream in hand. He first tested to make sure the can of whip cream worked, giving you a goofy smiling with his mouth full of whip cream. You laughed as you pulled him down for a quick kiss, his lips already sticky.</p><p>Beelz started with your collar bone, first putting on whip cream then grabbing a strawberry to scoop it up before bending down to sucked and licked the area cleaned. He gave your other collar bone the same treatment before moving one.</p><p>He next did your nipples, you arched when the cold whip cream first touched them, instantly hardening them to bulbs before he moved in to suck and knead at your chest. You could stop the sigh or the moan that escaped your lips. Your hands found their way to his hair to gently pull and tug. When Beelz was done he sat up and admired his handy work, before traveling to your stomach. He blew a raspberry at first that made you laugh and squirm away from him before he continued his trendy of leaving love bites all over your body.</p><p>He made sure to occasionally feed you a strawberry and whip cream until there was none left. By then your body was covered in splotches of red love bites, some for sure would turn into bruises by the morning. Beelz carefully moved the empty containers off the bed before refocusing on his attention on you.</p><p>He caught your lips in a sweet and sticky kiss, both of you were smiling into the kiss which caused your teeth to clash together, but it didn’t matter this was perfect. Even without the whipped cream, Beelz took his time to kiss and suck on different spots on your body before finally indulging himself in to making love to you.</p><p>Beelz started out slowly and gently, caging you in between his two muscular arms, keeping a maddeningly slow pace. Much to your pleasure, it didn’t last long before he repositioned himself so he could hold onto your hips and slam into you. You knew there would be bruises in the morning but at the moment you couldn’t care less.</p><p>You couldn’t stop the moans that kept escaping from your mouth, and it didn’t help that Beelz was encouraging you and giving you moans of his own to take in. As you got closer to your releases, you grabbed at Beelz to come closer to you to be chest to chest. You dug your nails into his back, leaving scratch marks down the length of it and arched your back to be fully pressed against you.</p><p>When your release crashed over you, you felt your eyes roll to the back of your head and Beelz was quick to follow, silencing his moan by biting your neck. He took a minute to catch his breath before slowly pulling out.</p><p>“I’m going to get a washcloth really quick,” he said as he pressed a kiss to your chest before heading to your bathroom. He came back with a warm rag and started to gently wipe your skin, to get any residue of whip cream off before gently wiping at your inner thighs.</p><p>“A bath would be easier,” you commented, squirming a little when he wiped your inner thighs due to how sensitive they were.</p><p>“Do you really want to get up right now?” Beelz asked raising an eyebrow at you. You gave it a quick thought before realizing that your legs practically felt like Jell-O and it would be hard to walk and wait for a bath.</p><p>Beelz smirked when you made grabby hands at him to signal him to get in bed with you. You curled up to him, resting your head on his chest.</p><p>“I love you, Beelz,” you said as you could feel sleep coming to take you away.</p><p>“I love you too,” he replied with a quick kiss on the top of your head.</p><p>Though the silence was short-lived when Beelz’ stomach growled.</p><p>“I guess all that hard work built up an appetite,” Beelz said, you laughed as you nudged him off the bed so he could go raid the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Belphegor x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Slightly NSFW</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Belphegor knew two things about Valentine’s day, he wanted to spend the day with you, and he wanted to stargaze preferable with you. Honestly overall, he wanted to spend the whole day with you, and he doubted it would be hard to convince you to stay with him all day.</p><p>He had a head start, he asked to spend the night in your room, so he was able to slowly wake up and see your sleeping face. Which is probably the best way to start his day, though he would never tell you that. In some ways, he still isn’t convinced he fell for a human. Belphegor took advantage of your sleeping form to simply watch you in peace, without the judging eyes of his brothers, he was free to brush the hair out of your face and linger his hand near your head.</p><p>Soon Belphegor would lay back down and get comfortable and collect you in his arms and fall back asleep a little longer. You would wake him up to a soft kiss, which he wished he didn’t love as much as he did. You hummed when you noticed Belphegor was starting to wake up.</p><p>“Morning sleepyhead,” you said playfully giving Belphegor a goofy smile.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure you just woke up too, sleepyhead,” Belphegor yawned and stretched before ruffling your hair. You laughed and batted his hands away. Using his chest as your pillow you ask him what his plans were for the day.</p><p>“hmm, I am not too sure. I just want to spend it with you?” He didn’t mean to make it sound like a question, but he didn’t want to force you to spend the day with him either if you didn’t want too.</p><p>“That sounds nice,” you turned your head to look at him giving him a gentle smile.</p><p>“Why don’t we lay in bed for a bit then do a picnic in the observatory?” Belphegor asked tightening his arm around you hoping for a yes.</p><p>“That sounds good to me, I had a long week,” you laughed as you replied, thinking about the exam you studied for and all the wild plans Mammon dragged you into this week.</p><p>Belphegor was quick to press a kiss on the top of your head before getting comfortable again and failing asleep. Listening to his even breathing and heartbeat would soon lure you into a dreamless sleep.</p><p>You woke up sometime later and gentle nudge Belphegor to wake him up.</p><p>“Belphie, wake up,” you whispered, moving up to give him a kiss before completely sitting up.</p><p>“Do we have too?” Belphie asked and tried to pull you back down.</p><p>“Well if we want to have dinner in the observatory then yes,” you replied moving around him to get out of bed. Once you successfully maneuvered out of bed you stretched signing in relief as a few stiff joints popped.</p><p>Belphie was slower to get out of bed, but you were used to it by now. You simply continued to get ready, not paying him any mind. Belphie joined you in the bathroom and dropped a kiss on your shoulder before resting his head on it.</p><p>“Go get ready so we can cook,” you turned your head to look at the sleepy demon that was resting on you. He gave a sign before picking his head up and exiting the bathroom and then your room.</p><p>You finished getting ready and headed to Beelz and Belphie room, hoping that Belphie got ready instead of falling to sleep. To your surprise, as you arrived at the door Belphie opened the door to step out.</p><p>Cooking in the kitchen was really uneventful, well other than having to keep Beelz away from the food you were cooking and promising him you would make him for too. By the time you were done cooking, you both were famished, and it was getting late.</p><p>Grabbing a basket to pull all the items you cooked, you grabbed Belphie hand and walk to the observatory. Just like you expected it was completely empty and the stars were starting to come out. Belphie grabbed a blanket and gently laid it on the floor. He proceeded to lounge on the blanket and motion to you to come and join him. With a smile, you sat down beside him and placed the food basket in front of you.</p><p>“Shall we eat?” you asked already digging in the basket to grab plates and food.</p><p>“Please,” Belphie replied sitting up some. There wasn’t much conversation as you both ate; you simply were enjoying each other’s company. Eventually, you shifted over to Belphie to rest your head on his shoulder as you looked at the stars in wonder. Belphie couldn’t help but watch you, how the stars reflected in your eyes and how it looked like you have the curiosity and wonder of a small child.</p><p>You started to doze off, full of good food and good company it was too easy to relax. Belphie woke you up with a chuckle and mentioned something about getting you back to bed. He guided you back to your room, saying that the basket and blanket can wait until tomorrow. Once back to your room, you pulled Belphie into a kiss, it was slow and lazy. You both just followed each other’s mouths and enjoyed the closeness of one another.</p><p>“Stay the night?” you whispered against his lips when you parted for air.</p><p>“Of course,” Belphegor whispered back before catching your lips again.</p><p>“Make love to me?” it was a simple question and how could Belphie deny his human when they ask him so sweetly. You both fell onto the bed softly, in no rush to do anything. Belphie made love to you, it was slow and lazy, with lots of soft kisses and praise. When you hit your release, you arched your back with your eyes closed and a soft groan leaving your lips, while Belphie kissed whatever available skin near him and let out a low groan when he hit his release.</p><p>He would collect you in his arms and much like how the day began, Belphegor watched you sleep for a bit before your warmth and even breathing lured him to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>